As Days Go By
by StarGirl8480
Summary: first fic: all I have to say is, if your a major Judetommy fan, you should read. It's total chaos. TJ
1. Chapter 1 Meet Jimmy

Author's note-  
This is my first Instant Star Fanfic.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
and don't flame me, like i said, its my first

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, and the only character I own is Jimmy

As days go by-

Chapter 1- Meet Jimmy

"Jude! Wake up! Time for school" Ms. Harrison shouted from the living room. Even though Jude's room was upstairs, Jude winced at the intensity of her mothers voice. She poked her head out from under the covers to see the clock. 6:45! She had to be at school in less that 20 minutes! She quickly jumped up and snagged a comb through her hair, clenching at the pain. she brushed her teeth and applied a small amount of makeup. she put on her black converse shoes and grabbed a slice of toast before she left, seeing as how that was the quickest thing she could make. Finally she rushed out the door.

Jamie was waiting for her on the end of her driveway. His face was mixed with a look of anger and worry.

"Harrison! Why the heck did it take you so long!" He asked

"Sorry..overslept...again"

"I'm seriously going to start shooting at your window." He joked. Jude laughed at the irony in his sentence. He wrapped a friendly arm around her and they began their walk to school, having 10 minutes left to take their sweet time.

When they got to school, Jude was surprised. Everybody was laughing at her for some reason. She went down the list in her head. _Hair, brushed. Teeth, brushed. Shoes, tied. Well why are they..._Jude's thoughts ceased as she looked down at herself. "CRAP!" She shrieked and ran to the nearest bathroom. Kat was quick to follow.

"Jude!" Kat called, looking underneath the stalls for her friend.

"I can't go out there Kat" Jude said

"Why not?" Kat questioned, standing in front of Jude's stall.

"I...I didn't change this morning. I'm still in my pajamas" Jude retorted.

"HAHAHAHH! It's not the leopard shorts with the matching top is it!"

"...no...It's the care bears shirt and super girl pants that Sadie bought me last year." Jude hesitated to say

"oh...well...that's not...THAT..bad" Kat was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Why didn't Jamie tell me!" Jude questioned

"Well, he probably thought you were going through one of those 'Jude' moments, you know where you go all crazy and out of it"

"Yea well, he should have said SOMETHING!"

"Come on, let's just get today over with" Kat said as Jude slowly opened the stall door, revealing a cherry colored face and sparkling eyes.

The rest of the day went by in humiliation, but surely the school day ended, and now to face humiliation at the studio.

Tommy was reluctant to laugh when Jude arrived.

"Shut up, Tommy. Lets just record the stupid song so I can go home and pretend this day never happened." Jude snapped.

"Aw, wouldn't wanna stay up past your bed time" Tommy said in between smirks.

"Whatever. Anyways, I made a new song, but I don't have a tune to it yet."

"Alright, pull it out"

Jude did as commanded and pulled out a smudged, folded piece of paper from the front pocket of her backpack. He opened it and read it out loud.

"_Has the sky fallen because of my tears?_

_Have your walls been brought down_

_because of what you saw in me_

_Am I now the reason for everything gone wrong?_

_Will you throw me down like you threw her down_

_and now shes worn away_

_cant you see how much I cry for you_

_I can see now why you can't even try_

_Because you're too caught up_

_in your little lullaby lie_

_Oh the sweet memories_

_dance through my head_

_making all of your dreams_

_what I want instead_

_Will you throw me down like you threw everything down_

_and now they're worn away_

_cant you see how much I cry for you_

_I can see now why you cant even try_

_because your too caught up_

_in your little lullaby lie"_

"Well..do you like it?" Jude asked as he finished up

"Yea..but what's it about...you didn't just break up with anybody."

Jude remembered why she wrote it. She wrote it because Sadie and Tommy broke up, and Jude's feelings for him had suddenly resurfaced. But she wasn't about to say anything like that to him.

"Uh...I just watched something on T.V., no, one of Sadies annoying movies that end up makin' you cry. Jee, they even worked their obnoxious magic on me, huh?"

"I'd say. What movie? Maybe I saw it with Sadie once"

"Uh..you haven't seen it. She just bought it." Jude was satisfied with the lie she just told.

"Oh"

Jude picked up her guitar and together she and Tommy worked on a tune to the song. However, today was weird. Jude just wasn't feeling the music. Tommy usually does a good job but this song was...special. It absolutely had to be perfect.

"No..try an A flat." Jude ordered.

"Jeez, Jude. This is like, the 50th time we've gone over just this one verse. We have like 5 other verses to go through"

"Tommy this song needs to be good."

"It sounded good the first 4 times we tried to make it"  
"No..this song has to be _really_ good."

"Why? It doesn't mean anything, you wrote it from a movie"

"So? The movie...uh..the movie had some real...really good perspectives of how a girl feels and I think..we should spread it around" Jude tried to act confident

"Whatever, you get to work then. I'm on break." Tommy smirked and put his feet up on the table, looking at Jude as if she was supposed to polish trophe's with a tooth brush.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Jude Harrison?" A guy about 19 asked.

"uh..Yea that's me" She retorted

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Thompson" He reached his hand out to shake hers. She nervously shook his hand and looked over at Tommy, expecting him to explain who this Jimmy was. But all she got back was a look of confusion, so obviously he didn't know "jimmy" either. All Jude knew about him so far was that he had a really strong hand shake, and he was incredibly hott. She loved the way his brown hair dotted over his eyes and ears, and how he had the perfect tan to accomodate for it. She quickly brushed her 10-year-old girly feelings aside and raised the courage to ask why he was here.

"Oh, I'm here because you told me you'd be here.." He replied.

"I what?" Finally, it clicked. Jude remembered that in first period, Mrs. Hopkins assigned partners for the science project, and she had told Jimmy to meet her at the studio "Ohh! Yeah..I'm sorry.."

"Yeah its okay, I never gave you my name in class so it's not like you would have known. But you didn't even remember what I looked like?"

"Um..pajama's..."Jude's face flushed as she reminded him of her accident.

"Oh.yea, that." He giggled.

"Uh.Tommy you don't mind if we cut this short today huh? I have to..."

"Work on your project" He finished. Although it was more of a demand that a completion to her statement. "I'll stay here and work on your song."

"Thanks!" She ran over and hugged him, startling him out of his comfortable position

"Ouch..No problem"

A/N: hope you liked chappy 1, review please!


	2. Chapter 2 unwanted surprise

A/N: okay heres chappy two...

disclaimer: I dont own I.S. or characters except my good man jim

Chapter 2- The unwanted surprise

"So Jude, I was so happy to meet you. I bought your first CD and watched you on Instant Star" Jimmy said as he walked beside her.

"Oh really? Wow! I'm not that great...well i'm not that famous anyway" Jude smirked

"Well you are to me" Jimmy playfully shoved her away making her jump into a puddle. She laughed and tackled him, knocking him to the grass.

"HAHA! Gotcha!" She yelled.  
"Yea yea, you got me" Jimmy surrendered. At that, they completed the walk to Jude's house.

"Ok..so what do we need? Alcohol and Peroxide? What the heck are we making?" Jude questioned

"Uh..I think some sort of chemical that turns plastic into a liquid?"

"Great...so we're making an acid."

They completed their work for the day, Jude and Jimmy saying their goodbye's and leaving eachother. Jude closed the door to see Sadie, smiling evilly on the staircase.

"What?"  
"He's cute" Sadie said

"Want him?"

"No, silly. I mean for you!"

"Oh...I don't know him."

"But you WILL know him by the time this project is over."

"Sadie stop...I don't like him like that"

"Okay..whatever." She walked upstairs and made kissy noises downstairs to Jude, making Jude very annoyed at her. Quietly Jude shut her bedroom door and picked up her guitar. She played a few notes and made the music come directly from her heart. _in your little lullaby lie..._ She sang the last words to the song in her head. _Perfect.._ She thought. She had completed the best song she'd ever written, and she was very happy. She replayed it a few more times to make sure she wouldn't forget it, and then slipped into her pajama's. Time for bed.

The next day at school Jude had almost completely ignored Jamie and Kat. Though it was unintentional, she found herself hanging out with Jimmy more. She didn't like him like that, but he kept hanging around her now that they were partners. Jude wasn't uncomfortable though. She figured he was going through a Jude Harrison Fan Stage, and pretty soon he would realize shes just a normal person and get over it. Nothin' to it, right?

"TOMMY! TOMMY!" Jude ran up to Tommy and gave him a big hug when she got to G-Major.

"Woah...Hi...what's the occasion?" He replied, surprised by the enthusiastic greeting.

"Just happy to see you" Jude was smiling widely and looking at him

"Ok...what's the real occasion?"

"I FINISHED THE SONG!" Jude replied. Tommy was relieved to hear this, seeing as how he completely forgot to work on it. He sighed and smiled. He let an arm in front of him, instructing Jude to get inside the studio. "Let's hear it" He said.

She stepped in the recording booth. The lights turned on and the microphone was switched up. She picked up her guitar and held it firmly in her hands. this was it. the perfect song.

She played it note for note, exactly how she played it last night. At the intensity of it, tears were welling up in her eyes. She strummed the last cord and let the strings finish their sweet vibrations. She smiled and put down her guitar.

"Weeeelll?" she asked, eager to hear his praise.

"Thats amazing. it's finished. I'll show Georgia tomorrow. For now...let's go celebrate. Burgers at McDonalds?"

"Wow you're cheap, Quincy."

"McDonald's it is"

Jude giggled and got into the viper. She blasted the radio and did car-karaoke. She tried to get Tommy to, but as stubborn as he was he wouldn't sing a word. They stepped out and entered the McDonald's. They ordered their burgers, and sat down.

"Hey.." Tommy said in between bites "What about that kid you're workin' with. Not tonight?"

"Yea but I have at least another hour..." Jude looked at the clock. "NO I DONT I HAVE NO HOURS! IT'S 4:52 I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET HIM AT MY HOUSE AT 4!" Jude gobbled up the last of her burger and pulled on Tommy's arm. "You have to take me home!"

"...Get in the car" He grumbled. For some odd reason, he didn't want this to end. He enjoyed spending time with Jude, especially outside the studio. It was rare, but fun. And he felt comfortable around her.

Tommy practically sped to get Jude home. When they got there, Jimmy was sitting on the doorstep, looking at his watch.

"Jude you're here! I thought you forgot"

"Well...I uh..kinda did.. but I'm SO sorry" Jude hopped out of the vehicle after kissing Tommy on the cheek. "Thanks!" She watched him drive off.

"No it's okay..I didn't know you were on a date"

"Date? Oh, no, that's my producer"

"Oh, so no date?"

"No date." Jude smiled and invited him inside, rushing around to get the things and get themselves back on time schedule.

"Maybe you should slow down Jude, you might burn something. This IS an acid though"

"We've been working on this for 4 days, I haven't spilled it yet." Jude said

"YET" Jimmy joked. He motioned quickly like he was going to push her and she flinched and began laughing histerically. He stared straight at her, she stared back. Without thinking he jumped at the chance and leaned in to kiss her. She instantly pulled away.

"Jimmy..." She said

"Jude I... I like you. I thought you liked me too...you were flirting back."

"Flirting? I'd say I was just having fun with a friend."

"I like you alot"

"I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you"

"Why?"

"Because...I like somebody else" she confessed

"Who? your little producer?"

"It's not like that okay! Tommy is my producer! Leave him out!"

"Then WHO!"  
"MAYBE..."Jude realized she was now yelling and lowered her voice "Maybe you should go. We'll finish the project tomorrow when it isn't so...weird"

"Yea..." Jimmy grabbed his things and headed for the door. "Hey jude?"  
"Yea?" She asked, staring at him from the kitchen

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay..."She said quietly. As he left, she stood at the counter staring at the unfinished project. She began cleaning up the mess. Finally she finished, and walked to her room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

a/n I think all you people will like this chapter. maybe. whatever.

Disclaimer: Don't own I.S.. never have never will

Chapter 3- Confusion

"tommy? It's me.." Jude spoke on one end of her cell phone

"Hey girl...need something?"

"Uh...yea actually.. You wanna come pick me up again?"

"I just dropped you off! Where do you need to go?"

"I need to talk to you..."

"So talk to me here."

"I want to hang out with you."

"Its 5:20. Your curfew is in 3 and a half hours"

"Just enough time."

"I'll be there"

Tommy hung up the phone. He was happy that he was going to see her, but laziness got the better of him and he was slow to get up. His feelings for Jude never ceased, but he tried his best to bury them under where nobody could see. after all, she was still only 16, turning 17 in 2 months. And he was still 22, turning 23 in 4 weeks.

He pulled up to Jude's driveway and watched her gracefully run to the car. Her red hair was dancing behind her in the wind. she got up to the viper and smiled weakly at him. He did the same. She hopped in and together they drove off.

"So, what did you need?" Tommy asked, parking under a tree in an empty parking lot.

"uh...it's about Jimmy."

"Let me guess...he's your new boyfriend" Tommy said sarcastically

"No...he tried to kiss me. but I'm sure he wanted to be my boyfriend too" Jude replied.

"Did you kiss him back?" Tommy asked, scared for the answer.

"nope..."

"Why not? I thought you liked him"

"That's exactly what he said! But I didn't like him like that."

"Why not?"

"I told him I liked somebody else..."

"Oh..." Tommy was somewhat hurt, but also quite curious. "Who's that?"

Jude took a moment before replying, and even then she kept her eyes focused on her shoe laces.

"...you..."

Tommy went silent. He didn't know what to say. He knew that if he said anything against it she'd snap on him like usual.

"Jude..."

"I know Tommy. You asked, I answered thats it"

"But I can't...You don't..."

"I **_know_** Tommy"

"you don't see..."

"just take me home tommy i dont need a lecture"

"jude please...listen.."  
"No tommy I don't need to hear this again!"

"JUDE!" Tommy leaned forward and turned her head, silencing her with a passionate kiss. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was letting instinct take over and he didn't mind it. Jude was startled at first, but instantly gave in and kissed him back. They sat in the car, lips entwined, for at least 15 seconds, loving every second of it. Jude didn't understand what she felt, happiness, or confusion. Sitting there holding her, Tommy finally regained reality's perspective. He pulled away from the kiss unwillingly and turned his face away. Jude kept her eyes closed for a minute, hoping that she was still in the moment but temporarily frozen to where she couldn't feel anything. Finally she opened her eyes and saw Tommy staring out the window of the car.

"Damn...I can't do this again..." Tommy cursed. he rubbed his forehead and looked anywhere but at Jude, though he could feel her sad eyes burning through his face. He glanced over at her and sure enough, he was right. There she was, staring at him with those huge, crystal orbs gaping at him like a sick puppy.

"Just...take me home" Jude managed to say. He obeyed, and drove off, mentally slapping himself the whole way. The drive to Jude's house was silent, but they both knew what eachother was feeling. Tommy knew that Jude felt sad, hurt, and stupid for saying anything in the first place. Jude knew that Tommy felt...well Tommy just felt stupid.

"I uh...I'll see you tomorrow." Jude said, as they came to a halt in front of her house. She looked at him. The sun was down and the street likes reflected on his face perfectly. Jude quickly looked away and stepped out.

"Yeah...see you" Tommy refused to look at her again. He hated himself again, just like before. He sat rubbing his hand through his hair in wonder, and waited a few minutes before leaving. His stomach was churning the whole ride home, he couldn't believe what he just did...again. He wondered if he'll keep doing this...again. And how many more times can he break a Harrison heart? Jude, then Sadie, then Jude, how much more does he have to take from the Harrisons? He thought about quitting his job as Jude's producer, and realized that was utterly impossible. He couldn't just give up on Jude because of this, after all, she's the one who told him she liked him. However he was the one who kissed her. But maybe that was just an attempt to shut her up, she WAS talking 90 miles a minute. Tommy was sending these thoughts through his head, desperately trying to get rid of the horrible guilt that sat lingering in his brain. He finally reached home, shut the door, and threw a vase against his bedroom door. He then cursed at himself and ran for the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm home" Jude called out to her mother

"Where were you?"

"Uh..Kat needed help on her homework"

"oh okay, well its getting late. take a bath and go to bed"

"Fine, mom"

Jude knew that there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. Still, she took her shower and dried her hair, then sat on the bed to write a new song.

_Falling down_

_the night becomes my blanket_

_and I can't see whats right in front of me_

_You told me this before_

_So why are you telling me again_

_I've heard the story _

_I've read your lies_

_I've risked everything but I realize_

_You're only telling the truth_

_It hurts now but_

_I'll get over it soon_

_I'll get over it soon_

Jude folded the piece of paper up. It definitely wasn't the best song she'd ever written. It was probably in the bottom 3. But whatever, she'll fix it up tomorrow. She rubbed her eyes and sat on her pillow. Silently she began weeping. Her tears became her lullaby, and she cried herself to sleep.

A/N.. Do you liiiiike? REVIEW ME! oh, and sorry... I uh... Well... writers block... might take a while, i'll hurry!


	4. Chapter 4 losing touch with reality, p1

A/N - Hey guys, uhh I only got 2 reviews so far, but its good enough! Both were good reviews and I thank you sooo much for likin my story! i read every review I promise! they mean alot!

on with the story!

oh yeah, and this chapter is mostly dialogue. hope you like it anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters except Jimmy, and I DO own all of the poems in here, i wrote them, theyre mine, HAHAHAHA!

uch with Reality, Part 1

The next day at school, Jude was out of it. She had slept no more than 2 hours, and her brain was making her pay for it. Jamie and Kat stood by her all day, questioning her on her previous night. In return, they got groans and "nothing"'s. Even Jimmy attempted speaking to her, but she refused.

_"I don't ever want to speak to you again Tommy!" Sadie shrieked_

_"Sadie..."_

_"You're the best guy I've ever been with but you don't want to be with me...you want to be with--"_

"MS. HARRISON WAKE UP!" The teacher yelled. Jude had fallen asleep in class, her dream being the memory of the night when Tommy and Sadie broke up, oblivious to the fact that Jude was upstairs, listening intently on the whole thing.

"Sorry...I just..."

"You're wanted in the office" Mrs. Laurens said. Jude nodded and walked up to the office.

"Jude Harrison?"

"Yep...you wanted me?"

"A Mr. Thomas Quincy is here to pick you up?" The guidance councelor said.

"Tommy?" Jude walked out the door and saw Tommy standing outside. "Why are you here?"

"Get in the car, we need to talk" Tommy said softly, trying not to make it seem like he was concerned about anything.

"I can't go Tommy,I have school."

"Can't you give it up for like, one day?"

"Nope. I have nothing to say to you"

"So you're mad at me?"

"No, I just have nothing to say to you." At that, Jude walked away and went back into the classroom. She took a seat at the desk, picking up her pen and paper and began taking the notes the teacher left on the board. She suddenly felt hyper and not tired. She felt like nothing mattered anymore in that very moment and she was absolutely fine, as if nothing happened. Jimmy looked at her befuddled. She glanced over and noticed him staring at her, so she smiled and waved.

"What's up Jim?" She questioned

"Are you alright? You look..different. What did they want in the principles office?"

"OH, Tommy was here to pick me up but I said I couldn't go. No prob"

"Tommy? Your producer?"

"Yep"

"Did you get in a fight"

"...something like that"

"Do you want me to tell him to leave you alone?"

"No, it's alright I got it" Jude turned back to the board.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Jimmy walked Jude outside school when the day was over, and they began to walk in the direction of Jude's house when they noticed Tommy still parked in the same parking place as he was just 2 hours before. Jimmy looked at Jude as if to say "ignore him", but Jude did the opposite. She glanced at Jimmy, then at Tommy, then back at Jimmy.

"...Let me handle this. Just...go to my house, i'll meet you there" Jude said to Jimmy.

"Alright..be careful"

"Careful? Jimmy, this is Tommy we're talking about." Jude giggled and began walking away. Jimmy grunted and began walking to Judes house. Jude then approached Tommy.

"What? I told you I couldnt go with you"

"School's out now."

"I have to go meet Jimmy for the project"

"i'll take you"

"FINE!" Jude sighed heavily, having been defeated. She stepped into the car and allowed Tommy to take the wheel. He drove a few blocks, then stopped.

"Aren't you taking me home?"

"After you talk"

"ME! talk! Tommy I don't have anything to say."Jude began "No, one the other hand, I DO have something to say. You _kissed_ me tommy. AGAIN. And you hurt me. AGAIN. Of course I'm not going to be mad at you, because it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't called you right? RIGHT?"

"Yes...it would have" Tommy said, keeping his eyes on the steering wheel. "Because I would have done it any chance I could be alone with you, because I needed to get it out and over with."

"Over with? Like you were dared?"

"No, But its the same as before. You're too young for me Jude. So why can't I see that?"

This confused Jude. She took a moment in silence to think about what he just asked, even though she knew he asked it to himself. After thinking about it for about 2 minutes, she said "Because deep down you don't really care"

"So what can we do now?"

Jude didn't answer. Instead, she leaned in and kissed him softly, seeing if he would return it. He did at first, and then pulled away.

"This is exactly our problem" He said "We can't just do that"

"um..." Jude sighed, trying to hold back unwanted tears "Lets just... wait."

"Wait?"

"Wait till things aren't so..hectic. maybe then we'll figure out what we want."

"okay...so thats it?"

"thats it..."

Tommy nodded and turned on the car engine, driving Jude to her house. Neither of them looked at eachother the whole ride home, and when she got out of the car she just said "bye" and shut the door. Jimmy seemed to already be inside, so jude walked in the door, not looking back to wave goodbye to tommy like she usually did. She wiped her eyes at the doorway and walked to the kitchen, seeing Jimmy fiddling with some pieces to the project.

"Hey" Jude said

"Hi, Jude"

"How much have you done?"  
"Oh not much, I saw you and your producer on the way home"

"Well yea, he was taking me home"

"No I mean I saw you guys kiss"

"What!"

"I thought you said you guys were just friends...no more specific. He was just your producer"

"We are. the kiss was...me being stupid"

"I couldn't imagine that"

"Well its true. now shall we continue the project"

"I dont want you to get hurt Jude, he's too old for you" Jimmy said, not changing the subject as Jude had tried to.

"I don't need to hear this Jimmy...i've heard it before. but thanks for your concern"

Jimmy was silenced and Jude did her share of the project. once they were finished for the night, Jimmy hugged Jude and then went on his way. Jude cleaned up and went back to her room, this time playing random cords on the guitar until she found one that amused her.

As Jimmy was walking home, he noticed Tommy in his Viper on the other side of the road. Jimmy was enraged.

"HEY!" Jimmy yelled, walking towards Tommy's viper.

_Great..just what I need, Judes friend's asking me for a ride._ Tommy thought.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

A/N: ooooo intrigue. hope you all like it, despite the massive amount of dialogue I stuck in. And yet it makes me wonder, am I wasting time writing these authors notes? Cuz, as far as I know, nobody reads them. whatever they're fun to write. kinda like sticky notes. tee hee. review plz


	5. Chapter 5 losing touch with reality, p2

A/n: **THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS** I literally check them every day! I'm so happy that all of you like the story so far! Thank you so much you've no idea how much it means to me that you actually read and like it, because the last thing I wanna do is write useless stuff. THANKS AGAIN! ON WITH CHAPTER 5! (which is really short by the way)

Chapter 5- Losing Touch With Reality, p2

"What?" Tommy said

"I said GET OUT!"

Tommy drove around a corner and pulled over to the side, stepping out of the viper. He leaned against it, making sure there was a clear expression that he didn't want ot be there.

"What do you want?" Tommy questioned

"You sick freak! kissing jude and you're way too old for her!"

"You saw?"

"Hell yea I saw, you better STAY AWAY from Jude, or else."

"or else what?"

Jimmy walked forward and got a grip on Tommy's shirt, expecting to intimidate him. Tommy wasn't afraid, he just stared back into Jimmy's eyes with the same flame Jimmy had. Just then, Sadie was walking around a corner. She noticed the two boys and decided to see what was going on. As she was walking up, she saw Jimmy push Tommy against the vehicle pretty hard. Tommy wasn't gonna take this crap. He got up quickly and went to punch Jimmy, but Sadie jumped in before he swung.

"Stop it! What are you doing!" Sadie got up behind Tommy and held him back. Jimmy just looked at Tommy in an "I'm-gonna-get-you" way and walked away. Sadie let go of Tommy and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. But instead of an explanation, she got an offer for a ride home.

"Tom what was that about? You don't hit people..." Sadie questioned.

"He's a punk, just trying to start trouble. Don't worry about it" Tommy didn't make eye contact with sadie, so she knew he was lying. Tommy always tried not to look when he was lying. They pulled up to the Harrison house about 5 minutes later.

"Thanks, Tom. Bye" Sadie smiled at him and shut the door. Tommy instantly blasted his radio, he wanted to be anywhere but on the road. He wanted to be at the studio, his apartment, Kwest's house. There was one thing that Tommy hated, and that was teen boys thinking they could do something to him like immature brats.

When Sadie got inside, she looked around the house for Jude. She looked first in the kitchen, thats where Jude was on days Jimmy came over. But today she wasn't there. Sadie then checked Jude's bedroom. Bingo. There she was, sitting on her bed strumming notes to her guitar again. Sadie knocked on the already-open door and stepped inside. Jude put away her guitar and looked at Sadie, waiting for her to say something.

"Hey sister" Sadie said. "You know Jimmy?"

"Sadie I dont like him like that!" Jude said, expecting that to be Sadie's reason for coming up.

"Good."  
"What?" Jude was suddenly confused "Why the sudden change?"

"I saw him today. With Tom Quincy..."

"and?"

"Tom almost punched him, thats so unlike him. Jimmy looked angry too."

"WHAT!" Jude got up off the bed and ran for the phone. She dialed Tommy's number, but there was no answer. She got his voicemail.

"Hey, this is Tommy, leave your messege" And then the beep.

"Tommy, it's Jude. Call me back pronto"

Sadie left the room as Jude hung up the phone. She began pacing the bedroom seeing if the phone was going to ring anytime soon. it didn't. Jude turned off the light in her room and layed down on the bed. It's been a while since she got a good sleep. She promised herself she'd only lay down for 10 minutes, but when she awoke, it was 6:15 AM. Time for school, again.

When Jude got there, she searched for Jimmy immediately. Jamie and Kat were wondering about her suspicious behavior but let it slide, they knew...or thought...she had a thing for jimmy. So they let her follow him around like a baby duck.

Jude found Jimmy behind the door to the boys bathroom, waiting for his friend to come out.

"Hey Jimmy.."

"Hey Jude! How was your night?"

"Um...Well..."

"Did something happen? You know you can talk to me"

"Did you hit Tommy?"

"No"

"Did you almost hit Tommy?"  
"Rage took over me"

"YOU SAW HIM?" Jude shrieked. It was louder than she had expected it to be, but it just came out.

"Well he's too old for you"

"I'll make that decision myself, thank you"

"And I know that if he wouldn't have made a move on you, you wouldn't be afraid to go out with me"

"Afraid?"

"Men are such heartless people sometimes."

"Afraid?"

"Well yeah, He made that move on you and scared you, did he not?"

"No, Jim, he didn't. Actually it was the other way around"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because...he's perfect for me" at these words, Jude turned and walked alone to class.

A/n: THANK YOUUU THANK YOUUU! I know this chapter was a bit short, but it seemed like a perfect place to end it. I'm trying my best to keep you guys interested just tell me if its gettin boring! Reviews please


	6. Chapter 6 Kill me not

A/N: Once again, THANKS! I got some more reviews! Woot Woot! lol I know I say that every time...but it just makes me so gosh darn happy. umm..well, this chapter is probably the most dramatic chapter... and estimation at about 10 or 13 chapters total. Short, I know, but there MAY be more...I'm thinking about which way is the best way to end it without making you people BORED out of your freakin minds, or angry at me for not ending it the way yall had hoped. no, that line has nothing to do with the story, just my own personal feelings. Don't think too much ahead. Now enough with my babbling and ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6- Kill me not

_He's perfect for me..._ Those words rang through Jude's mind all day. Had she said it because she wanted to get Jimmy off her back, or had she said it because she truly, deep in her heart meant it? She couldn't believe what she had said. It was one thing to admit LIKING Tommy, but to say that he was perfect for her... was that a little too much of an exaggeration?

Jude couldn't concentrate at all in class. While she was supposed to be taking math notes, she found herself scribbling new lyrics. Not all to one song, just lines that popped in and out of her head. There was one combination of words however that she actually liked.

_Taking out all the things you said to me_

_leaving one thing only left to be_

_as if you knew exactly how i felt_

_I basically had to spell it out for you_

_to see that everything lies beneath_

_the crowds are turning round your head_

_don't you notice where I stand?_

_Because you can't turn back_

_you can't believe anything you say yourself_

_so why should you put it all on me?_

Okay, so it needed some work, but she knew in the end it would be a good song. She hid these lyrics under her actual math notes, which were about half a page behind of what was supposed to be written.

Finally the bell rang. Jude packed up her bag and headed for the door, but the teacher stopped her.

"Ms. Harrison? A word please" Mrs. Laurens requested

"Yea?" Jude said, walking up to her desk.

"I noticed you're not paying attention. That's not normal behavior coming from you..."

"I know, I just got alot on my mind." Jude noticed Jimmy standing outside the classroom door waiting for her. She mentally scolded Mrs. Laurens for keeping her here.

"I noticed you've been hanging around James alot more, is he the thing thats on your mind?"

"Who? Jimmy? No...I uh..I have another...um..thing on my mind" Jude laughed at the thought of calling Tommy a 'thing'. Jimmy's face seemed to change, and Jude noticed him turning and walking away. _YES! _She thought. _Now I don't have to study with him at home, I can go to the studio!_

"Oh, well remember, school comes first, Jude." Mrs. Laurens pointed to the blackboard and requested that she get the notes from somebody else. "Try and do better"

"I will, Mrs. Laurens"

"Good to hear"

Jude walked out of the classroom, down the deserted halls of the school. The sound of her own boots echoing beneath her made chills go down her spine. It was like walking through a scene of "I know what you did last summer" or something. She wouldn't have been so scared if she hadn't just watched the movie with Sadie yesterday.

Out the door she headed, merrily pacing the streets on her way to G-Major. She hadn't spent too much time there because of her project, and she was eager to start singing again. Any other day, she would have called Tommy and requested him to pick her up, but today, she didn't mind walking. She enjoyed the cold wind brushing through her hair. Every once in a while it actually made her happy.

Finally, G-Major was within vision sight. But the vision she now had was not the vision she remembered a week ago. There were flashing red lights hitting the walls, and a crowd of people standing outside yelling. Jude noticed police cars with their sirens on headed that way, and an ambulance was already there. Jude picked up her pace to a run and bolted to the studio. She burst through the front doors, not obeying the police line that was wrapped around outside. She ran frantically through the rooms looking for Tommy.

"TOMMY!" She cried "Tommy what happened? Where are you!"

A hand in front of her stopped her from running around any further. It was Darius.

"Darius what happened!"

"Jude.."  
"Wheres tommy!"

"Jude...There was a shooting. Tommy is on his way to the hospital." Darius said calmly, trying not to make her get too nervous. Her eyes shot wide open as she watched the ambulance doors close and drive away, Tommy inside.

"Who did it!" Jude asked

"We don't know, they found the guy though. They just drove away with him in a cop car." Darius explained "They aren't sure if he had an accomplice or not, the studio was too busy today to notice anything but the gunshot."

_Tommy..._Was jude's last thought before running out of the studio in tears.

A/N: Well, like i said, dramatic. I hope its not too much like other things, I tried my best not to make it like another movie/show/whatever. Well either way I hope you liked it. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible. P.S., am I making my chapters too short?


	7. Chapter 7 fear

A/N HELLO PEOPLE! Once again, of course you know, THANK you for reviewing. I'm pleased with the reviews im getting and I hope you all continue to love my story. And I still continue to check my reviews every day. Umm...Just a little insight in this chapter. It's not really that exciting, it MAY be boring to you people, but I donno. I thought it was pretty touching. Well guess I'll just have to see when ya'll review again!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own instant star...and that goes for the last 2 chaps that I forgot to put this stupid thing on. of couse yall know that already dontcha?

Chapter 7- Fear

"Woah, Jude. Whats goin' on?" Kwest asked as Jude ran into him on accident. She had been bolting from the studio crying ever since she left without even paying attention to her surroundings. Kwest put a hand on her shoulder and got down to her height and looked in her eyes. She tried desperately to hide her face as she wiped it with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Hospital..." was all Kwest could understand of her slurred sentence.

"What?" He asked.

"Tommy...Is in...the hospital!"

"Crap! c'mon" Kwest took her hand and guided her to his car. She stepped into the passengers seat and didn't bother to put on her seatbelt. She seemed to calm down a little on the drive to the hospital, at least enough to tell Kwest clearly what had happened.

"Any idea who it coulda been?" he questioned

"No idea, they arrested somebody though. But they think other people could have been involved"

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Kwest wasn't even finished parking when Jude swung the door open and jumped out.

"Hey quit bein' reckless! The last thing we need is for you to be in there too!" Kwest advised.

"Yea well hurry up! C'mon!" Jude was running, but stopped every few seconds to motion for Kwest to pick up the pace. Jude raced through the front doors of the hospital and slammed her fists down on the counter.

"Tom Quincy"

"What?" The receptionist asked.

"Tom Quincy, what ROOM" Jude demanded

"A patient?"

"No, Tom Quincy is MY name, YES A PATIENT! What room!" Jude was running out of patience.

"Room 210A, but the doctor is with him now if you could just have a seat..." But before the receptionist could finish instructing Jude, She and Kwest and headed for the elevators to the room. Once they arrived, Kwest and Jude stood outside the door, pacing.  
"Are you gonna go in?" Kwest asked.

"I will if you will"

"It's only one guest at a time"

"But..I..." Jude had forgotten to mention her fear of hospitals, needles, and anything that had the word "Sterile" in it.

"Come on, Jude. You can do it. it's just Tommy, hooked up to a bunch of machines and robotic things, but the big picture says its only Tommy, so forget about the strange things"

"I...fine." Jude nervously turned the nob of the door and entered the room. She held back unwanted tears as she stared at Tommy on the hospital bed. He was asleep. She closed the door quietly not to wake him, and sat on the floor, placing her head on the bedside next to his hand. She couldn't hold it back anymore, and she let the tears flow into the bed sheets. A few moments later she felt a hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair as if to comfort her. She looked up and there was Tommy, smiling weakly at her. His eyes were glassy, as if he was high on the medicine they had in the IV.

"Hi" He said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Hi.." She said in the same tone of voice, wiping her eyes. "...who did this to you?"

"I didn't catch his face. But he was in the studio behind me and when he called my name I turned around...and thats when he..." Tommy began coughing. Jude saw where the bullet had hit. It was lodged in his left shoulder, between the collar bone and his neck. The area was covered in guaze and tissue to supress the bleeding. "I'm just lucky to be alive...I almost didn't make it." He said. Jude couldn't bear to hear those words. She took his hand and held it to her face, trying her best not to cry in front of him. She couldn't find any words to say to him, but he knew how she felt right now. She he could feel her shaking as she held onto his hand. He could almost hear her heart pounding.

"Maybe you should go..." He said "You're nervous. I don't want you to be"

"Tommy I don't wanna go. I need to be here"

"Why?" Tommy's face was getting groggy again and he was having trouble looking at her, but his grip on her hand was still as tight as it was a second ago.

"Because you're hurt. and I can't stand to see you like this but I'm gonna be here for you. I don't know if you've noticed or not but I..." Jude stopped talking when she looked up and noticed he hadn't heard a word she said, because he was sound asleep again. "...care about you" She whispered to herself. She placed his hand down beside him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Then she left the room.

"Did you talk to him?" Kwest asked

"..Yea." Jude responded, looking down at the floor of the hospital.

"How's he feeling?"

"Tired, worn out, he got shot Kwest. Who the heck would do that to him?"

"Tommy's got some enemies here and there...I've never known him to be the type of enemy that stirs THAT kinda trouble up but...I donno"

Jude went silent, she was replaying her conversation with him in her head. She needed to be alone right now. No, she WANTED to be with people who would cheer her up, and she wanted even more to still be in there with Tommy, talking away and cheering HIM up. But she realized that all of this was impossible and she needed to be alone to think.

Kwest drove Jude home and walked her to the door. He gave her a hug and waited for her to start up the stairs before he closed the front door. Jude ascended the stairs slowly and entered her room, throwing herself on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

_Dream:_

_"TOMMY!" She cried "Tommy what happened? Where are you!" _

_A hand in front of her stopped her from running around any further. It was Darius. _

_"Darius what happened!" _

_"Jude.."  
"Wheres tommy!" _

_"Jude...There was a shooting. Tommy is on his way to the hospital." Darius said calmly, trying not to make her get too nervous. Her eyes shot wide open as she watched the ambulance doors close and drive away, Tommy inside._

_Then, The whole scene went black, and Jude saw Jimmy's face. He looked eery. _

_"Jimmy!" She cried. Suddenly, his image got wider. He was holding a gun in his hand and laughing histerically. "JIMMY NO! WHY!" _

_The dream ends with Jimmy still laughing._

..And Jude woke up screaming.

A/N: Well, I didn't even plan this chapter out. It just sorta slowed through my fingers into the keyboard. I think it came out pretty well, don't you? Reviewwww


	8. Chapter 8 Reality Check

A/N Hey yall... I wrote this in class today... hope yall dont find it TOO boring cuz its mostly dialogue. but theres some symbolism for later chapters here and no mention of Jimmy in here...so yea... well I hope you like. This may or may not be my longest chapter so far, I can't tell. when I wrote it in the notebook it was long...but now that I typed it it's not so long. Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I DO own the songs but not the show or characters..except Jimmy. Of course we already know that don't we?

Chapter 8- Reality Check

Jude slipped out of her bed in a tank shirt and shorts. Her room was completely dark; it was only 4:45 AM. Jude's feet were cold as they touched the wood floor. She knew her room so well that she didn't need to worry about tripping over anything. She shut her door all the way. She slept with it slightly open to let the cold air from the hallway in. She now turned on the light and reached for her guitar, strumming the notes and singing as quietly as possible.

_"My Mind fades to black_

_I'm sitting here as if you left me_

_But you're there_

_And I'm not_

_You must hate me now_

_I'm never there for you_

_You're always there for me_

_Put behind all the mistakes_

_I guess I'll wait for you to wake_

_alone in fear you're heart is near break" _Jude sang. She wrote this song last night when she got home from the hospital. She hadn't told Sadie what happened yet. She knew what would happen if Sadie knew. Sadie would get all worried and run to the hospital crying for Tommy just as Jude had. But then, Tommy would take her back. It sounded selfish but Jude didn't want them back together. It was chaotic

The time was now 5:30 AM. Jude wasn't going to school today; she wanted to go spend time with Tommy. It was friday anyway. The only bad part was that Kwest had to work today, leaving Jude to take a cab.

Jude's bedroom door opened, and her mother's head popped in.

"Why are you awake? I was just going to wake you up for school." Victoria stated.

"I couldn't sleep. Anyways, I'm not going today I need to go see Tommy"

"The studio again? He needs to stop taking you out of school for those recordings." Victoria said. At that, she rolled her eyes and left the room. She was still oblivious to the fact that Jude was not going to the studio, but to the hospital.

Jude had taken a shower, dried her hair, applied makeup, got dressed, and ate breakfast to kill time. it worked, the time was 6:40 AM. Visiting hours didn't start until 10. She picked up her guitar and played every song she made and a few she didn't make, bringing the time to 7:02. She threw her head on the pillow and screamed, trying not to be too impatient, but failing miserably.

Now she pulled out the GameCube. She stuck "Resident Evil" in and pressed the power button. She and Spiederman played this game together because she often got scared, but it was the only game she could play without being bored out of her mind. It worked. It was 9:15 AM. She turned off the game and fixed her hair which was matted down from the couch. "Good enough" She said to herself. She called a cab and about 10 minutes later it pulled up to her driveway. She arrived at 9:42, which was good enough for her. She went alone in the elevator up to Tommy's room. She took a deep breath and walked in.

A cool breeze swept her face from the fan that was in the room. Tommy was sound asleep, his hair gently blowing with the breeze of the fan. He was wearing one of those aweful hospital gowns. He was hooked up to an oxygen tank, an IV, and a blood pump. Jude suddenly freaked. The only thing he was hooked up to yesterday was the IV. She ran out the door and up the hall, and sure enough, her worst fear came true. He was in the "critical condition" section. She was assuming he wasn't THAT bad, because he wasn't in one of those isolated rooms behind the glass; however some people in this section were. She tried to calm herself down and walked back into his room. He was awake now.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, his voice still as brittle as yesterday.

"Today it's all about you, Quincy" Jude replied. She wasn't as jittery as she was yesterday, but her voice was still shaking a little. Tommy grinned.

"Thanks" He said. She walked over and sat next to the bed, this time in a chair. Her hands were fiddling with eachother in her lap.

"How do you feel?" She asked, her eyes fell on his wound and she quickly turned to look at her shoes.

"Can we not talk about that? It's all I been hearing." Tommy asked.

_Of course that's all you've been lately, you only got shot!_ Jude thought sarcastically in her head. "Uh, okay...um..." She couldn't think of anything to talk about, which was weird because she always had things to talk about with Tommy.

"How's the studio?" Tommy picked a topic for her.

"I don't know, I haven't been back."  
"How's Sadie?"

"Oh you know, the usual. She's been dwelling in her room some more and eating more but she's still skinny as ever"

"Ouch" Tommy laughed a little, trying not to irritate the wound.

"Yea, I wrote some new songs. I'm gonna record them myself tomorrow."

"Think you can handle the equipment?"

"I'll manage"

"Bring me the songs when you got a demo, I wanna hear them"

"Actually, I've got about 6 songs already. I figure if I just add 5 more or so I could make a CD."

"Now I'm jealous. You don't need me anymore" Tommy joked.

All this time, Jude had forgotten she was in a hospital. Of course, it all snapped back to reality as a doctor came in the room.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. He pulled out a shot, and the needle was sharp. Jude was frightened. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. The doctor injected Tommy right where the bullet hit him. Jude watched, feeling helpless, as Tommy gritted his teeth in pain. The doctor re-bandaged the wound and went on his way.

"Ow..."Jude squinted her eyes. Tommy rested his head on the pillow again and sighed.

"They give me one of those 3 times a day. And they say I might be in here up to 2 months."

"NO! And why are you in critical care!"

"I lost alot of blood..and they said..." Tommy saw that Jude was getting squeamish "...I'd be okay" he lied.

"Good" Jude sighed and loosened up. She stood up and hugged him, careful not to touch his wound even though she was on the other side of him. She noticed she could see the TV well from here, so she climbed up on the bed with him and used his shoulder as a pillow. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He lay awake noticing her steady breathing and the way she snuggled her head into him when she got uncomfortable. He thought about how much longer he would be in this hospital, and how horrible it's going to be. A single tear ran down his face, but he shook it off and refused to cry. He was Tom Quincy, and Tom Quincy doesn't cry! It was 12:30 now, and his next shot was in 3 and a half hours so he couldn't go to sleep or else they would catch Jude and throw her out. But his medicine was strong and taking over him, and soon Tommy fell asleep too, happy that Jude was by his side.

A/N: Woohoo chapter 8 complete. Review please! every review counts for me! and my sister is kinda beating me at that so I feel all unloved sniffle Oh well she deserves it anyways


	9. Chapter 9 Tommy's 911

A/N. Yea, this chap goes from drama to...drama...to...sort of happy I guess? I hope you all aren't getting bored! And come on, reviewww me darnit! My sister is still loved more! sniffle cough cough

Disclaimer: I own the songs, not the show.

Chapter 9- Tommy's 911

Jude was awakened by a nurse shrugging vigorously on her shoulder.

"Sweety we need you to leave the room come on hurry!" The nurse cried. Jude stood up, her sight blurry, as she was not fully awake yet. She noticed about 6 doctors and nurses in the room, and she quickly gained full conciousness.

"What's going on?" Jude questioned.

"Can't explain now just go!" Jude was forced out of the room and the door shut. She stuck her ear up to the door and heard the surgeon giving orders.

"We need more oxygen and another IV!" the doctor ordered. Jude was shocked and wondered what was going on. She could hear the heart monitor beeping, but it was racing. Was Tommy having some kind of a heart attack? Jude began worrying and tried to peer through the window of the door but all the doctors were in the way. Suddenly she heard the doctor giving more orders and she heard that the racing beeps had become one long beep.

"NO! TOMMY!" Jude shrieked from outside. She couldn't help but collapse to the floor crying. "Tommy no! Don't die!" she wimpered.

"CLEAR!" She heard the doctor yell, and off went the electric machine that helps revive a persons heart. "One more time, CLEAR!"

A few more seconds went by, and Jude listened carefully to what was going on. She was shivering uncontrollably and tears were filling her face. Finally, she heard the heart monitor make one more beep. She felt her heart skip a beat in relief. She took a heavy sigh and listened at the wonderful noise of Tommy's heart beating at a normal pace. She stood up when she heard footsteps coming toward the door. They opened the door and began wheeling Tommy out of the room. Jude could see he was still asleep.

"Tommy! Tommy! Is he gonna be okay?" She asked.

"We need to put him in solitary care." The nurse replied.

"Why! What happened?"

"One of his nerves was torn in his neck, and the bullet had lodged into the juggular vein. We got the bullet out yesterday but the vein was leaking and there was little chance it was going to heal. He began to drown in his own fluid but we got him up for now, he's unconcious but we'll take as best care as we can. I'm afraid you need to go home."

"Can't I stay here and help comfort him?" Jude asked.

"No, sweety. You can't see him anymore. If you're going to visit him you'll have to stand outside this glass window here and look in."

"He's gonna be in one of THOSE!" Jude knew that Tommy would hate that more than anything.

"We have to take better care of him. He could die if we don't watch after him twenty-four-seven."

"And I can't even talk to him."  
"he's _unconcious."_ The nurse insisted.

"But what if he snaps out of it?"

"Then we'll have to wait and see if his vital signs are any better. Right now he isn't doing to well. Go home"

Jude took one last look at Tommy before she turned and ran for the elevator. She waited until she was outside the hospital to cry. She said a small prayer in her head. She waited for her voice to clear up befor she called a cab in. Her hands were still shaking uncontrollably, as were her legs.

"You okay?" The cab driver asked Jude. She didn't reply him. She just nodded her head and sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at the clock. 4:23. Sadie would be home by now. The cab stopped. Jude noticed they were now in front of her house. Jude slipped the man the money and got out of the vehicle, stretching as she got out. She wiped her face one last time and proceeded up the steps. Sadie opened the door before Jude could even get to the door. She was holding a newspaper in her hand.

"Tom got shot!" Sadie questioned. Jude looked away. "And you didn't tell me!"

"Sadie it's been a long day, I don't wanna talk." Jude responded.

"Tom Quincy, of the 90's hit boy band, 'Boys Attack!' Was shot in the left shoulder just yesterday about 2:40 PM. The police arrested James Halliwel, a high schooler, for being at the scene of the crime. There was no weapon found on him, but the police suspect he hid it somewhere else. James befriended Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison, only a few weeks before the incident." Sadie read aloud.

"SADIE I KNOW THE DAMN STORY!" Jude snapped. "I'm gonna go find something to do" Jude was shocked to hear that they arrested Jimmy, but she didn't want to show it now. She didn't care who did it right now she just wanted Tommy better. Jude ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, falling onto her bed in histerical tears. She was seriously fearing for Tommy's life. She felt so helpless. He was suffering and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

_"My voice cracks as I'm saying goodbye_

_you're only words are "it's not goodbye"_

_I cant hear your voice in my head_

_I can only see your body lying there on the bed_

_and I can't see your face in my dreams_

_and I want you to know that I'm there._

_Don't pity me cause I'll pity you more_

_My words are the truth_

_Believe them, believe me_

_You're the one I'll ever need_

_Can you hear me now?  
In this foggy place we call home_

_stories always lie but this is for real_

_I can't stand to look at you_

_tell me how you feel..."_

Jude slipped into her pajama's and into bed, even though it was still only 5:00. She turned all the lights out. There was no way she was sleeping now, but she lay there in the darkness, breathing deep breaths and trying to calm down. She was freezing but there was no air on in the house. She knew it was her nerves. As Jude lay there thinking about everything that was happening, she tried to figure out what she could do for Tommy. In her mind, there was nothing she could do. But she knew there had to be something. There was ALWAYS something. And she wasn't even about to give it all up.

As the rest of the day slipped by, Jude's depression had conquered her. She wanted to go back to the studio with Tommy and make everything okay again. She wanted everything to be the way it was. Was it really Jimmy who shot Tommy? Would he really do that? _Jimmy..._ Jude thought. She wanted to go back to school on Monday and see that everything was fine and Jimmy was there, not in jail. Jude went into the bathroom where her and Jimmy's project was being kept, and she threw it on the floor. She shattered the bits of glass that held liquid inside and destroyed the cardboard that was the base of it all. She wanted everything she had ever done with Jimmy to go away and Jimmy himself, too, so that maybe Tommy would be standing beside her now. She thought of how he was fighting for his life in the hospital, and how he must feel to be facing death and fending it away for so long. How long can he do this for? How long will he survive? Jude screamed and felt herself slide to the bathroom floor against her will. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Sadie ran upstairs and looked in the bathroom. Her eyes grew wide at the look of the mess and her baby sister crying there on the floor. Sadie walked over to her and sat next to her, rubbing her sister's shoulders in reassurance. Sadie then felt a tear go down her face, but not nearly as bad as Jude's.

"Jude he'll be okay"

"I can't lose him Sadie"

"I know, I know"  
"You don't know" Jude looked up at her sister. She could tell in her eyes that Sadie was oblivious to everything Jude felt. "I...I love him Sadie" Jude was reluctant to say. Sadie sat in silence and shock. She knew her sister LIKED him, but did Jude really mean that she LOVED him? Did she even know what love meant?  
"Jude I'm sure you don't..." sadie began, but was interrupted.

"NO SADIE JUST STOP!" Jude forced herself off the floor and ran to her room.

"Jude!" Sadie ran after her, but was stopped as the bedroom door was thrown into her face. "Jude let me in!"

"I never want to talk to you again!" Jude screamed. A feeling of hurt overcame Sadie. She stood behind her sister's door with nothing to say, but Jude knew she was still there.

"Hurts, Doesn't it?" Jude questioned, her voice toned down. "Those were almost the same words you said to Tommy. Too bad I didn't mean it." Sadie suddenly felt washed in guilt. Jude opened her bedroom door and looked at her sister, who was now crying. Jude wrapped her arms around Sadie's shoulders in an embrace.

"Guess you're music will have to be put on hold" Sadie said. Suddenly, it hit Jude. Jude finally knew how she was going to help Tommy.  
"Sadie could you go to the hospital tomorrow and visit Tommy for me?" Jude questioned, and hated the fact that she did. "I have to go to the studio"

"well yea, but why?"

"I'm going to make my new CD."  
"You're going to make a CD in a time like this!" said Sadie

"Believe me, it's what Tommy wants." Jude smiled. Sadie mimiced her.

"Alright. You should go to sleep. It's 9."

"Early..." Jude said.

"Not if you're going to the studio"

"And when are you going to sleep?"  
"When I feel like it"

"Same goes"

"Whatever" Sadie giggled and walked toward her own room. Jude shut her bedroom door and flopped on the bed, taking out her notebook. This time she would make at least 2 songs before sleep.

"_Dare me to move_

_Away from this fear I hold for you_

_Push me away _

_and never let me see what you are_

_Living in danger and stregnth gone away_

_I know this I know you and I know what I mean _

_when I say_

_You're my everything_

_If you feel like you're breaking_

_I'm crumbling with you_

_Don't ever think I'll let you fall_

_Without anything to fall on_

_Emotions torn up inside I know it too_

_I know this I know you and I know what I mean_

_when I say_

_You're my everything...  
Oh, You're my everything..."_

This was a piece to Jude's first song. Suddenly, A new idea popped into her head and she instantly set this one aside. She knew she had to get these feelings out before she went mad.

_"You broke my trust_

_you tore my heart apart_

_you took the card I played _

_And ripped it in two_

_and you took away the thing I hold most dear_

_Well how does it feel to you when you hear _

_You lifted my faith_

_and brought down the pain_

_You tried to repair what you couldn't fix_

_You were caught in a game_

_only played by ear_

_and this is what you fear_

_Losing me tonight_

_If you think I'll let you get away_

_with what you've done to me_

_You're goin' down_

_with every breath_

_you're nearing what I have for you_

_Come here, let me show you_

_I'll do exactly the same to you_

_I'll show you my pain and my heart_

_in restore of what you took from me_

_And you didn't even care_

_And if you loved me wouldn't you want_

_me to be happy _

_and if you wanted me wouldn't you wish_

_I was right there_

_You pushed me further_

_further away_

_you broke me_

_you broke you_

_you broke everything."_

A/n Okay this is probably my longest chapter so far...but yea...I'll post more as soon as I can. Just so you know the next chapter will have a Tommy/Sadie scene, but NO FLUFF! I promise. I don't like tommy and sadie together lol. no fluff...REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10 You love her

A/n: Well, this is also a very dramatic chapter. With a little bit of some fillers...sorry. But for the main part it is a very important chapter. enjoy. and review. and thanks for all of you who reviewed.

Disclaimer: You know what I dont own

Chapter 10- You love her

Jude woke up the next morning and hopped out of bed. She put on her jeans, boots, and a green T-shirt. She made sure she looked okay, and then exited the house, papers in hand. She walked to the studio and was surprised at the many faces staring at her.

"Hey" Darius greeted. "How's he doin'?"

"Tommy...He's...gonna be okay" Jude said, she wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. But she wanted to believe it was the truth.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh you know, check up on things..."Jude realized that Darius wasn't buying her lie. "Tommy said I could use the studio..."

"Go on. Need any help, you know who to ask."  
"Thanks D"

Jude smiled and rushed to her recording room. She looked at all the buttons and tried to figure out which would be the ones to use. She remembered which buttons Tommy usually pressed, so she did the same, and down came the mic. She squealed in her own excitement and turned on the mic, entering the room beyond the glass. She pulled out her guitar and played some notes to make sure it was tuned, and then she quickly ran back out and pushed "record", then ran back in. She played the notes on her guitar that she had practiced the night before, and sang with all her heart. Today was special. She was doing this for Tommy and Tommy alone.

After about an hour of recording and singing, she put aside her guitar and pulled out the CD. She slipped it into a CD player and was happy with what she heard. Okay, so she did it the cheap way. It was live and all, not the same way Tommy did it. But she only knew the basic buttons and its not like she really cared. Now it was off to the computers to make the CD cover.

She stuck a previously taken picture of her and Tommy on the cover, and under it she typed "Songs from The Heart, all about TQ". The picture was taken last year on her 16th birthday, before all the chaos. She was behind him on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. She could still hear their laughter of the day when the picture was taken. Satisfied with how the cover looked, she hit "print". She grabbed an empty CD case and put that on the front, and put the CD inside it. Tommy would be so happy. She tucked it away and went home.

At the hospital---

Sadie walked in the front doors of the hospital. The receptionist was on the phone, not paying attention. Sadie stood patiently behind the counter. The receptionist never hung up.  
"Excuse me..." Sadie said "I need to see someone." The receptionist looked up and put down the phone.

"who do you need?"  
"Tom Quincy..."  
"He just woke up from unconciousness this morning. The doctors requested that he get undisturbed rest."  
" I need to see him..."  
"Are you his sister?"  
"...y..yea" Sadie lied. She wasn't sure whether or not that would help but she tried. The receptionist picked up the phone and called somebody, saying "We have Tom Quincy's sister down here, she says she'd like a word with him" After a few seconds, the receptionist hung up.  
"Go on up" She said "Room 210A"

"Thanks" Sadie smiled and headed for the elevators. She walked down the hall and saw Tommy inside the glass room, solitary, and sleeping. She tapped on the window a few times. Tommy woke up. He saw Sadie standing outside the room, and weakly motioned for her to step in. She did.

"Hey.." Tommy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I uh..Just wanted to see how you were."  
"Thanks..."

"I can't believe this..." Sadie remarked. She looked at Tommy's wound and walked closer to him. This is also another reason why Tommy fell out of love with Sadie. She acted more like his mother than his girlfriend. He was just happy that she was the one to break up with him. He hated breaking hearts; even though he technically did, just didn't have to see the full impact if it would have been him breaking up with her.  
"I can't either. I keep thinking, if only I wasn't such a jerk to people..."  
"No...That Jimmy kid, you did nothing to him. He's messed up."

"Not just him...I don't think it was him. They arrested him, but this guy that shot me...he was...different"

"Tommy now you're being delirious."

"No, Sadie. He was older. He was probably 20 years older than me...I don't understand it though...who was it?"

"Tommy it was Jimmy. They arrested him and everything. You just passed out, That's all"

"Sadie, I was sitting in a whole pool of my own damn blood for 20 minutes before I passed out. I know what I saw"  
"Tom I don't think.."  
"You weren't even there. You didn't even know until you read it in the tabloids. You're not Jude" Tommy blurted out. He instantly regretted what he just said.

Sadie was hurt. She knew all of what he said was true but the thought of what actually happened totally flew over her head. She thought it was just like one of those movies, where the main character gets shot and theres nothing there, he just blacks out and that's the end of it. She lost the reality of everything. Still, she was quick to defend herself.  
"You're right, I'm not Jude. I don't follow you around EVERYWHERE I GO. I don't sit there calling you and begging you for advice or help. Because Tommy, unlike Jude, I have independance."  
"Independance? You call traipsing around town with me, screaming at me for neglecting you, you call that independance! And you're the one who broke up with me"

"Yea. Because you love HER."

"And what if I do!" Tommy said. He was sick of her always pulling this on him. He was ready to give in. Here he was, with greater issues than who he truly loves, so why is he arguing about it? It had to come out now.

Sadie could say no more. She knew everything he said was the truth. About her, about Jude, about everything. She grabbed her bag, blurted out a "get well soon" and walked out. Tommy sighed, finally letting the pain take over him, and he drifted back off into sleep, only to be awakened by the doctors giving him yet another shot of morphine. His wound was beginning to heal up, he could feel it through the stitches and staples. He suddenly remembered the day it happened.

_"Ok, sounds good. Let's try with another key, maybe that will give it the..." Tommy was speaking with another artist he was producing._

_"Tommy Q, heh?" A voice said from behind. Tommy turned to see a person standing behind him, then he walked away._

_"Hold on a second." Tommy said to the artist, then followed the person. He was led to a deserted room on the other side of the studio.  
"Hello?" Tommy asked "Did you need a contract or somethin'?"_

_"Nope" Tommy turned around and couldn't remember anything else but maniac laughing and a crimson fluid carpeting him and the floor. Sharp pain overcame his shoulder, so he gripped it. _

_"TOM!" Darius screamed. He found Tommy on the floor, and looked around trying to find a person. He couldn't find anyone. He fell to his knees and began tending to Tommy's wound. He did this by pulling off his tie and wrapping it tightly around his shoulder, supressing the blood flow. "Tom it's gonna be okay. Tom can you hear me? TOM! TOM!" And at that, Tommy passed out. When he woke up, he was in the hospital. _

Tommy shook these memories aside. He thought of them every day and how he wished they would go away. He was wondering where Jude was now, why she hadn't come to visit him again. He missed her. She was the only thing giving him stregnth to keep fighting. Now he felt weak, and lonely. And now he needed her here for yet another reason. He was going to tell her how he truly felt.

Sadie slammed the front door as she walked in the house. Jude stepped downstairs to see her sister sobbing at the doorway. She ran downstairs and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sadie...hey, what's wrong?"

"He...just"

"Tommy? What happened?"

"Go to him." Sadie said.

"What? Sadie its almost 7:30!"

"GO TO HIM JUDE! TRUST ME" Sadie yelled, then ran upstairs. Jude stood there at the doorway, trying to process what had happened. Her first thought was that Tommy flatlined again. That was her biggest fear. Her second thought was that Sadie had begged for him back and he said no, again. That seemed more likely. Well, at least she hoped it was more likely. Both of them seemed like possibilities. Jude just didn't want to believe the first one.

"Well I guess I should go before it gets any later" Jude thought out loud. She grabbed her house keys and picked up her cell phone. She dialed the numbers for a cab and waited patiently outside, shivering in the cold.

The cab pulled up, and Jude got inside. It was the same driver as the last 2 times she had gone. He was an older man. Kind of big around the waist, and he had a mustache. She found him a mysterious man, he didn't say much. It was almost as if he was the only cab driver in town; and Jude was the only passenger. There was an air about this guy that she didn't like.

"You been goin' to the hospital alot" The driver said.

"YEa..."

"any reason why?"

"Yep"

"Are you going to tell me?"  
"Should I?"

"Well I was only wondering"

"A friend. That's all. He's..." Jude couldn't finish her sentence.

"He's a he. I see. I bet you have feelings for him."

"Hey! I never said..."

"I can hear it in your voice."

"What?"

"The way you talk about him."  
"I don't talk about..."

"The little that you've said to me about him. The way you shiver when I bring up his being in the hospital."  
"You don't know..."

"And I'll bet you he cares about you too."  
"Of course but..."  
"Hehehe, I'm only jokin'. Come come, get out now, we're here."

Jude was so freaked out by the cab driver that she didn't even pay attention to where she was. She payed him and eagerly stepped out of the cab, walking up to the hospital. The receptionist now knew Jude, and silently motioned her "ok" to go visit him. Jude smiled in a "thank you" and stepped inside the elevator. There was a doctor in there.

"What floor?" He asked.

"2"

"That's the critical care floor, where I'm headed."  
"Yeah..."  
"Who are you going to visit?"

"Tom Quincy" She stated.

"Oh, so am I. I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside while I give him his daily shot."

"Yeah, I understand."  
Jude followed the doctor up to Tommy's room, and waited outside for the doctor to finish. As the doctor stepped out of the room, he held the door open for Jude to enter. Tommy was laying there, staring at her in awe.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Not important."  
"Of course it's important!..."

"You know how I feel"

"Right...So...why was sadie freaking out?"  
"Oh...she told you..."  
"Nope, she just blurted out 'Go to tommy, go to tommy' and ran upstairs. I was like...ok..."

"Hey jude..."

"Yep?"

"...we need to talk"

A/N. Well! Did you like? also be aware that I wrote this during 2 parts to my day. One- early in the morning when I had just woken up. I was very tired and very unaware of what I was writing. second- when I was about to go to bed. Also very tired, and only a little more aware of what I was typing. The end of my story is nearing, and I do believe there will be a sequel. REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11 My mistakes

a/n This is officially my favorite chapter of this story that I have written so far. unfortunately for you guys, it's pretty lengthy. but here is where we enter sort of the climax of the story (I think...if I remember what climax means...) So yea... hope yall enjoy! Reviewww

Chapter 11- My mistakes

"...we need to talk"

"Oh...okay..." Jude walked over to the chair by the bed and sat down. She looked at Tommy, waiting for him to say something. He looked away and closed his eyes. Jude knew he was in pain right now, forcing himself to talk. "Hey, Tommy, don't push yourself. I can sit here if you want just don't..."

"Jude... Laying in this hospital, I have come face to face with death, you know?"  
"You're alive..."  
"but there was a possibility that I wouldn't be, I was lucky."

"...go on" Jude looked away. She hated the truth of this situation.

"...Life's too short...to not go for what you really want. And let me tell you... if I wasn't in this bed right now..."Tommy explained "I would hold you in my arms right now, because I realize what I need the most in my life is to have you with me...That was my mistake" Jude's eyes shot up, and she gazed at him. She wasn't sure quite what to say. Considering the fact she wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Tommy I'll always be here for you, you know that"

"I love you Jude" Tommy looked away, wondering if saying that was going to be his regret or not. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Jude hovering over him. She hiked herself on the bed like the last time, and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"I love you too" She whispered back. Tommy couldn't help but smile. Jude looked up and saw that he was smiling, and smiled with him. She hadn't seen him happy since the day he got shot. It was a relief to know that he was happy right now. She resumed putting her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. They sat there in silence momentarily, and then began conversing.

"You know...I should go.."Jude said, looking at the clock. it was 9:02, and the visiting hours were over at 8:30.

"Nooo" Tommy begged.

"Well, I can't stay here. If I fall asleep and they catch me..."  
"They caught you before"  
"But you weren't in this room"  
"So what? a room is a room"

"Alright, how bout I stay awake while you sleep. And I'll watch TV or something. I'll set my cell alarm every 30 minutes to make sure I haven't fallen asleep."  
"Why do I have to sleep?"  
"Because, you need time to heal."

"oh, right."

Jude kissed Tommy on the cheek, and got out of his bed. She sat back down in the chair next to the bed, and began flipping through the TV channels. When she found one she was satisfied with, she set her alarm on her phone. After a minute or so of watching TV, and Jude was startled out of a daze when she felt Tommy grip her hand. She looked over, and he was half asleep, smiling like a baby. She laughed a little, and watched him drift off into a complete sleep.

A couple of hours rushed by, and Jude realized that she hadn't exactly been watching tv this whole time. She was thinking about what to do, what Tommy meant, and why he said it now of all times. She looked at her cell phone clock. _wow... 4AM already..._Jude yawned heavily. She couldn't go to sleep, despite how tempting it was. She rubbed her eye and forced herself awake. She would have to be out of here by 6, because they give Tommy a shot at 7.

Sadly, 6 AM came quicker than she had hoped, and she loosened her grip on Tommy's hand to release her own, standing up and grabbing her things. Tommy was obviously a light sleeper, and woke up. He groaned when he saw Jude about to leave.  
"Shh..."Jude whispered "I seriously have to go now"

"Right, right" Tommy gave in.

"so I'll uh...see if I can come by at the right hours tonight?"  
"You better come back in 2 hours, woman!" He joked.

"Well I was hoping to go get some sleep first. Then eat, I've never been more hungry in my life"

"Oh, yea. Do that. Come visit me whenever"

Jude smiled and gave tommy a light hug, then walked out of the room. A few moments later, she rushed back in. Tommy looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know how to get out."  
"You've gotten out before"  
"Not when I had to sneak out!"

"Take the elevator down, if they catch you, tell them you're a volunteer. If I remember right, they come at all hours."

"Thanks tommy. Jude turned to leave again, but stopped and turned back around. "Hey..Tommy?"  
"Yep?"  
"When you get better...we'll talk more...about last night?"

"Definitely."  
Jude grinned and left the building. Tommy looked out his window and saw Jude walking through the parking lot. _She doesn't have a car..._ He thought. Just then, he saw a cab pull up next to her, and she got inside. _If this is how she's getting here, she must be paying a fortune..._

It was yet again, the same cab driver.

"Hi" She greeted. She realized she might as well be friendly since he takes the time to be her chaufer.

" 'ello" He replied. "how are ya?"

"I'm...happy"

"Well that's good."

"Yep" Jude couldn't help but smiling.

"How's yer friend?"  
"Oh..He's...Great. Well, Getting better" Jude remembered that he was talking about the condition and not how she thought of him personally.

"Good, Good" The cab driver went silent after that. The silence was interrupted when Jude's cell phone rang. It was Jude's mom.

"Hello?" She answered

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Her mother screamed. Jude could tell in her voice that she had been crying.

"I'm on my way home mom, relax."

"Yea you better be on your way home! Where were you who are you with!"  
"MOM! I'm in a cab. I was..." Jude wasn't sure what to tell her mother. Suddenly, she heard Sadie in the background.

"Sorry mom..uh...Jude went over to Kat's house for the night, and she asked me to tell you. I forgot, sorry" Sadie replied. _Sadie knew where I was...Why is she covering for me? _Jude thought.

"Well get home! NOW!" Victoria ordered.

"Yes mom" Jude hung up the phone.

"Who was that? Yer mum?" The cab driver asked.

"Yep."  
"She know bout yer friend in the hospital?"  
"Nope"

"ooo...bad move girl"

"I can handle it, thanks" Jude was utterly annoyed now, and she didn't want anyone to bother her. Suddenly her phone rang again. This time, it was the hospital.

"Hello?"  
"Jude!" Tommy said on the other line "They're letting me go tomorrow! I have to do physical therapy and whatnot, but it's finally healing!"

"REALLY! That's great!" Jude retorted

"Yeah, I have to have this nurse live with me for a week or so, not strict or anything, but just to watch over me."  
"Oh, like a nanny"  
"Shut up" Tommy laughed.

"Is that any way to treat me after I stayed in there all night watching over you?"  
"Sorry girl."  
"Yea yea.. Hey how are you getting home? Is that nanny bringing you?"  
"No, she comes only like 3 times a day, just to check up on me."

"Oh so now you're a senior citizen. heh, so how then?"  
"How what?"  
"Are you getting home?"  
"I donno, maybe Kwest could pick me up"  
"uh..I donno Tommy. He's been working overdrive lately. Been reallllly busy"

"Oh.."  
"But I'm sure the cab wouldn't mind it, he drives me there and back every day anyway"  
The cab driver just nodded in agreement.  
"Oh..Okay"

"Unless you don't want to..."  
"No, it's not that, it's just.." Tommy had forgotten his promise to speak with her about certain things he had confessed... and he was feeling very hipocritical right now.

"Yea, I got it. I uh..I dont think I can go back today."  
"What? Why?"

"Talk to you later"

"Jude! Why?"  
"Bye Tommy"

Jude hung up the phone. She noticed in his voice that he didn't want to talk about it.She thought he said what he said because he thought he'd be in the hospital a much longer time and that Jude would forget about it. But he didn't consider how she truly felt about it.

"Was that Tommy?"  
"Well..yea" Jude was going over the many times she had said his name in that conversation.

"Well well well, little Tommy Q is gettin' out of the hospital early, eh?"  
_How did he know that? _Jude thought. She recalled that she never said his last name once in that conversation. It could be any Tommy in the world. Of course, the shooting WAS all over the tabloids, and everyone knew that Tom Quincy was Jude's producer. So Jude just brushed it aside and entered deep thought.

She walked into her house, it was 6:43 AM. She rubbed her eyes, which were now red and itchy from being so tired. Her mother opened the door before Jude had a chance to finish walking up the steps.  
"Jude why are you not wearing a sweater? It's freezing out here!" Victoria walked down the steps and wrapped a jacket around Jude's shoulders. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"I'm fine mom"

"You don't look fine."  
"I am fine."  
Jude wiped her eyes and walked upstairs, leaving her shoes at the door. Victoria watched as her daughter moped upstairs, oblivious to what was going on. Jude flopped herself on her bed, and almost instantly went into a deep sleep.

_"Tommy I'm so happy" Jude said.  
"I am too"  
Tommy kissed her lightly and held her hand. Jude wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. He pushed her away after shrieking in pain. There was blood covering Tommy and Jude. Jude was freaking out as Tommy fell to the floor._

_"TOMMY!"_

_Next to him was a gun, and the maniac laughing filled her ears as her vision faded to black._

Jude now woke up. She looked at her clock, seeing that it was 10 AM. She covered herself in her blankets, as she was freezing, but mainly from the dream. However she was also sweating. She'd had different versions of that dream over and over, and each time it messed with her head so she was scared to go back to sleep. Every time she had the dream, she and Tommy were closer and closer. She wiped her face. There were no tears, but she always did that to release stress and tension that she felt swelling up.

She rolled over, and let herself fall back asleep, secretly praying that she wouldn't have that dream again. To her satisfaction, her prayers were answered, and she didn't wake up until 2 PM.

She went downstairs in her pajamas into the kitchen. Her mother was standing there, examining Jude's body language, and how sad she's been acting lately. She could tell from the way Jude acted that something was wrong, and she wondered if anybody even knew. And lately Sadies been acting the same way.

"Jude...you know, you can talk to me if something's up"  
"Yea mom I know" Jude said, reaching for a bowl for cereal.

"Well, then why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
"..."  
"Come on! sweetheart you know you can tell me"  
"You won't like this"  
"Why"  
"I've been with.."  
"Who?"  
"Tommy"  
"What! He hasn't tried anything...has he?"  
"No mom, heh, it's quite the opposite" Jude began eating her cereal. "He's in the hospital." Victoria took understanding.

"How come? Is everything okay?"  
"Well, now it is... but there was a shooting at G-Major. They caught the guy mom, don't worry."  
"Oh Jude...That's terrible. Tommy got shot?"

Jude flinched, she instantly remembered her last dream about it.

"Yea..."

"Oh...So you were there last night?"  
"Yeah, I was worried"  
"I understand sweety, but... don't stay all night again. And much less don't lie about it. I was so worried."

"K mom"

Jude got up from the table, having finished her food. She put the bowl in the sink, and began walking upstairs again. Her phone rang. It was Kwest.

"Yo Jude."  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I'm on my way to the hospital to visit T, wanna ride?"  
Jude considered this for a moment. She did want to go, but she decided not to.

"No, Kwest maybe you should go alone. He's probably...tired of me by now heh" Jude said, which she knew was a lie considering their conversation last night.

"Alright, if you say so"

"I do"  
"Aiight" Kwest hung up the phone and Jude went back upstairs to do what she always did, play guitar.

Kwest drove alone to the hospital. He was very annoyed to see that there were no parking spots available. Finally he found one, and walked inside. He got the room number and took the elevator to Tommy's room. He was shocked that he was still in Critical Care.

"Man where have you been!" Was Tommy's greeting to Kwest

"Workin, I got it tough down there without you around to help"  
"sorry"  
"Naw, don't apologize. So I hear Jude's been here almost everyday"  
"Yeah.. Every day in fact."

"That's devotion man.."  
"She was here all night last night"  
"MAN! In the hospital room? Better tell the faculty to.."  
"Kwest get your mind outta the gutter. She stayed because I asked her to."  
"oOo" Kwest was suddenly getting interested.

"And I told her I loved her"  
"Wow. How'd she take it?"  
"What do you mean how'd she take it? She said it back."  
"And what do you have to say to me?"  
"You were right...I was wrong..."  
"And it took a bullet and the face of death to get you to realize it" Kwest laughed.

"Hey, could you pick me up from here tomorrow? I'm gettin out"  
"For real! I can't though. G-Major is total chaos without you there"  
"Yea it will have to be for a little while too. The doctor said I can't work till next month, after therapy."

"AW MAN!"

"I know"  
"hey, we can pick it up on our own, but at least you got Jude."  
Tommy smiled and shook his head in a "you're crazy" kind of way.

"Aiight I gotta go man, take care of yourself you hear?"  
"Yeah. I hear"  
"Bye"  
"Seeya"

Authors note: No cliffy's today. I actually don't like the way this chapter ended, but I figured it would be a nonstop chapter if I didn't end it some cheezy way. Well do you like it? Review pleaaaaase


	12. Chapter 12 and now it's official

a/n have you noticed that ever since chapter 8 my chapters have all focused ALOT on time? is that annoying to you guys? Cuz I can stop..if you want...OH and I have decided how im going to end this, ANNNNND i've decided that i AM going to make a sequel! But, let's finish this story first, eh? About 2 chaps left..Enjoy, and thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer : forgot it in the last chap, you know what I dont own

Chapter 12- and now it's official.

Jude sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Was Tommy going to ask to be her boyfriend tomorrow? He said he wanted to talk about it... which didn't always mean something was going to happen. Jude wished inside something would happen, but she put down the facts the Tommy was Tommy, and he's done this before. However, he's never done this lying in a hospital bed before. Jude just didn't know what to believe.

The clock struck 3:00Am. Jude tossed in her bed, trying to get comfortable. Her stomach was doing cartwheels. Today was the first day in a long time that Jude would actually see Tommy standing up, free of the ugly wires, hospital equipment, and free from the morphine. Jude laughed at that last thought. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to go to sleep, but her body refused to listen. She was nervous, happy, anxious, so many different things that she couldn't describe. Almost like a little kid trying to sleep on Christmas Eve, near impossible. 4:00 AM was nearing. Jude hit a pillow on her head, screaming at her body _"Go to sleeep!"_

By the time the sun had come up, Jude had only been sleeping for 30 minutes. She pushed her head under a pillow to try to go back to sleep, and then remembered what today was. "_Tommy!"_ She said to herself. She jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She looked at the clock. He was going to be out at noon, and right now it was 6:52. She did it again! Eagerness takes over her and so she wakes up extra early for nothing. Oh well, at this rate she'll never go back to sleep. She decided to take a nice half-hour shower. (a/n: hey that rhymed!)

Jude turned off the nozzel to the shower. She stepped out of the tub, and missed the carpeting. Her foot slid on the slippery floor and she fell backwards into the tub. Her arm hit the water spout, putting a bruise into the side of her arm. Luckily for her, that was all the damage done.

"Jude! Are you okay?" Sadie called from outside the bathroom door.  
"ow..." Jude mumbled "Uh..Yea sadie, i'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Am I dead?"

Jude heard Sadie scoff and walk back into her room. _Lucky..at least she can sleep_. Jude thought.

Jude dressed herself in a dark blue shirt with a pocket that had a skull on it to the left side. She had black capris that tied at the bottom, and she topped it all off with the boots that she found herself wearing alot lately. Whatever, they looked good. She walked into her room, dumping her pajama's into a corner of the floor. She then took up a sheet of paper and a pencil.

_Did you really just tell me_

_everything you should have held in_

_vulnerability_

_and knowing what you're missing_

_yet grabbing for it anyway_

_I know how I feel_

_I know what I want_

_Do you know what you feel?  
Do you know what you want?_

_I may be second choice_

_but this will be the choice_

_that you would have made first_

_if you weren't so naive_

_But now we're together_

_growing stronger_

_fighting obstacles_

_and climbing moutains_

_if they are in our way_

_and did you hear me_

_I told you how I felt_

_I said I loved you and I meant it_

_but did you mean it too? _

_did you mean it too?_

_You're trying to remember_

_your fears you kept inside_

_they're gone now_

_you're confident_

_we're ready to fly on_

_but now we're together_

_growing stronger_

_fighting obstacles_

_and climbing mountains_

_if they are in our way_

_and did you hear me_

_I told you how I felt_

_I said I loved you and I meant it_

_but did you mean it too?_

Jude folded the paper up and stuffed it in a binder. She would work on it later. 7:46. She cursed herself in her head for waking up so early.

"OH FORGET IT!" she yelled to herself. She grabbed her coat and stalked out the door. She called the cab company, and once again the exact same man picked her up.

"it's awefully early, miss"  
"Yeah I know. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
"I work from 6 AM to 4 PM. sunday through thursday"  
"oh I see"

"So Tommy is gettin out today huh?"  
"Yep" Jude smiled.

"He yer boyfriend?"  
"Oh...I uh...No..."  
"but you want him to be"  
"well..."  
"Heh, young love." The cabdriver cackled. He turned a corner and turned into the hospital.

"Thanks yet again" Jude payed the man  
"Oh, by the way, ma' name's Derek"

Jude smiled and shook his hand 'Well, nice to finally know, Derek"

"In you go" Derek motioned for Jude to go in the hospital. Jude laughed and walked inside, turning to wave at Derek.

Jude snuck upstairs to Tommy's room and watched him sleeping behind the glass. All the doctors were in the lobby having breakfast now. She stepped inside his room and shut the door. She tip-toed over to the bed and layed down with him. He rolled over and put his arm around her waist. She was positive that he thought she was a pillow though, because not once did he open his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and layed there, rubbing her fingers through his fine hair. After a while, she found herself humming a tune to her new song. This accidently woke Tommy up. He was startled and jumped to the side a little bit, but once realized it was Jude, relaxed and moved closer.

"I'm sorry..." Jude was embarrassed.

"I'm glad you're here"  
"Can't we leave earlier? Why noon? What's the difference between now and noon?"

"um..about 4 and a half hours."

"Oh stop." Jude had resumed playing with his hair. He loved it when she did that.

"Hey Tommy.."  
"hm?" Tommy found himself dozing off as she stroked his hair.

"um...we are going to...talk...right?"

"Yea...we really need to. It would be quite a cliffhanger if we didn't" Tommy's eyes were still closed.

"Yep, it would be"

"Well if you think the way I'm thinking..."  
"..?"

"I don't even think we need to discuss it. I want to be with you Jude. I don't care anymore what's in my way. I could have died not ever having a chance with you."

"Tommy I..."

"You have to choose Jude, cause I'll still be okay if you...don't want to"  
"So you're actually saying that we could be a couple? Like, I could call you my..."  
"Your boyfriend, yeah"  
"Woah, am I really hearing Tom Quincy, or are you just a dream?"  
"nope, I'm totally real."  
"You've put alot of thought on this haven't you?"  
"Every second I been here"  
Jude stopped playing with Tommy's hair and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on top of his head.

"So...You're my boyfriend.."  
"Thats a yes?"  
"Tom Quincy...Little Tommy Q. my BOYFRIEND"  
"Jude.."  
"Yea Tommy, that's a yea!"

Tommy smiled kissed the arm that was closest from around his neck. She giggled and let him get up so that they were eye level. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. She pulled away and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Wait till you're not in the wires...they gross me out"

"Sorry"  
"I'm gonna take a little nap..."

"Go ahead"  
"And when I wake up, am I still gonna be on your shoulder"

"Of course" He placed his arm around her and stroked her arm like a cat. She fell asleep to this feeling, and Tommy couldn't sleep at all. _You've got her, Quincy_ Tommy thought to himself. _Please don't screw it up_.

After what felt like another half hour, Tommy shook Jude awake. She groaned.  
"No, god please let me sleep" She begged

"I'm not god, but it's 11:30" Tommy said Her eyes shot open.  
"Really!"  
She got up off the bed began grabbing things around the room that belonged to Tommy. She found his comb in the bathroom, along with some clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, etc. Jude left out a collection of clothes for him to change into when he left.  
"Jude you can calm down" Tommy said in between laughs. She looked like a maid who had forgotten to do her chores.

"I want you OUT of here, Tommy"  
"Heh, now I'm prepared."  
"Right. Now you're prepared"  
A few moments later the doctor walked into the room. He looked at Jude in a funny way, and then turned to Tommy. "We need you to fill these out, papers on your release"  
"Right" Tommy took the clipboard and signed his signature to every place instructed. Jude saw him wince when he saw the hospital bill. That was never a good sign. Tommy finished up the last of the papers.

"Thank you." The doctor turned to Jude "We'll need you to step out while we help him out of bed, and you know..the needles"  
Jude understood and ran outside the room. The doctor pulled the curtain over the window. A few moments later, a fully clothed tommy stepped outside the room, smiling at Jude. Jude had never been so happy to see Tommy, standing, before her eyes. She grinned widely and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to hold back her tears of Joy. Tommy pulled her left arm off, and Jude quickly remembered that his wound was still there.  
"sorry"  
"Don't be"  
"Well, Mr. Quincy, You're free to go"  
"Great...let me just call my cab"

A few minutes wait, and the cab was already outside the building. Tommy opened the door for Jude to let her in, but she wouldn't get in.  
"Nope, you first"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's your day"  
"I'm loving this already" Tommy stepped inside and Jude got in on the other side.

"Hey Derek. This is Tommy"  
"I've heard alot about you" Derek greeted.  
"You have?" Tommy smirked and looked at Jude

"Derek I barely talk about him!"  
"Oh yep, right right"  
"...o-k-a-y..."

"Wait a minute..." Tommy suddenly tensed.  
"Tommy what's wrong?"  
"STOP THE CAB!"  
"Why!" Jude questioned  
"That's the guy. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOT ME!" Tommy yelled. His face had gotten red in fury. Jude was suddenly overcome by fear. The cab driver laughed. Jude remembered that laugh...it was the laugh in her dream! Derek swirved around a corner, and Jude dialed 911 on her cell phone. Since she couldn't talk, she had to play smart instead, so that Derek wouldn't see that she was on the phone with the police.

"You better hope the POLICE don't catch you!" Jude yelled. Tommy quickly caught on to the game.

"Shet Up!" Derek yelled, speeding up by the minute.

"Why are we headed for HYABIN AVENUE?" Tommy said loudly. Jude placed her head down in her lap so she could hear what the police were saying. She sensed they got the messege and hung up the phone.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Derek yelled. Tommy and Jude silenced, and Tommy grabbed Jude's hand to reassure her that they were going to be okay. Jude found herself in tears, but wiped them away. _Now is NOT THE TIME to cry!_ She yelled at herself.

Derek came to a stop behind a dumpster on Hyabin Avenue. He pulled out a knife and opened Jude's side door. He pulled her out of the car and placed the knife up to her neck.

"OUT OF THE CAR QUINCY"  
Tommy did as was instructed. His eyes fell upon Judes, which were swelled with falling tears.

"All this time... My boy. My poor baby boy. His first love, a rock star girl. He finally gets his chance, but his chance was taken away by YOU!" Derek spat at Tommy.

"I don't know who your boy is but I didn't..."  
"JAMES!" Derek said "JAMES, MY SON!"  
"Jimmy!" Jude said. Suddenly Dereks grip around her throat tightened and she hushed herself.

"You stay quiet."  
"If my son can't have Jude Harrison, then Little Tommy Q isn't going to either" Derek smirked. Jude felt the knife about to puncture her flesh, and she could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Just then, sirens were heard in the distance. It was 4 of them, and they pulled up behind Derek's vehicle. The 8 officers ran out of their cars with guns in their hands.  
"Release the girl!" One of them yelled.

Derek did as told, and threw Jude to the floor. She scrambled to get to her feet and ran to Tommy. The police approached Derek carefully and handcuffed him, taking him into the police car. Jude sighed in relief that they actually survived this incident.

After many questions from the police, two of the officers gave Tommy and Jude a ride over to Tommy's apartment. Jude opened the door for Tommy and carried his bags, putting them on his bed in his room. She came back out to see Tommy sitting on the couch, his head bent back with his eyes closed. His arms were sprawled across the top of the couch, and Jude could tell he was enjoying being in his own home again. She walked over to him and sat next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was not smiling.  
"Tommy...he's the one that shot you? Not Jimmy?"  
"No...Jimmy actually was there waiting for you"

"Oh...Wow..."  
"Yeah... Who knew Jimmy's father was just as screwed up as he was?"  
"Really..."  
Jude rested her head on his shoulder. She suddenly got an idea.

"Heyyy"  
"What?"  
She leaned in and kissed him. He was happy with this and kissed her back.

"I can get used to this" Jude said, and resumed kissing him.

"But you know..." Tommy said in between kisses.

"What?"  
"You're mom was notified about this afternoon..."  
"WHAT?"


	13. Chapter 13 You're doing WHAT

A/N Congratulations to you ALL for reaching this chapter! I would love to tell you that this is the last chapter of this story. And you guys have been AWESOME. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you like this story. And remember, I'm making a sequel for it. I'll probably have the first chapter up for it VERY soon, so watch for it. This chapter is probably going to be long...i can't tell yet lol.. Well, hope you enjoyed this story and thank you all so much for stickin by me and putting up with all the boring parts as well as the drama.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Instant Star...but I'm working on it. Just kidding.

Chapter 13- You're doing WHAT?

"WHAT!" Jude began gathering her things. Tommy helped her.

"Mom's gonna freak!"

"I can drive you there"  
"With your arm like that?"  
"Well yea, It's healing up now"  
"Uh..ok ok" Jude grabbed her bags and ran for the door.

Tommy walked up behind her and opened the door, watching as she frantically ran for the viper.

"Jude slow down!"

"I need to be home, like, NOW"

"Why!"  
"Do you NOT remember that my mom isn't so fond of me hanging out with you outside of the studio?"  
"Oh, yea" Tommy sped up and sat in the drivers side of the viper.

Jude didn't say anything the whole way home, she kept fiddling with her fingers as if they were having a war with eachother. Tommy placed his right hand on top of hers to stop her from being so nervous. She looked over at him, then at his hand. He pulled his hand away to keep both of his hands on the wheel. Finally, they drove up to the Harrison's home.

"Thanks, Tommy. Drive safe." Jude said, and opened her car door.

"Wait" Tommy pulled her by the arm and kissed her passionately. She smiled stepped out of the car.

"My boyfriend..."She whispered to herself. This could take some adjusting to.

Tommy waited for Jude to get inside and close the front door.

as Jude walked inside, she saw a note on the counter.

_Jude,_

_Sadie and I went grocery shopping, and then Sadie wanted to stop at the library. After that we're going to hang out somewhere that Sadie picked out, she said I deserved it. Nice, isn't she? Well, won't be home till about 5:30, theres some pizza in the fridge.  
Love, Mom._

Jude smiled at this and ran outside. Luckily, tommy was only at the street corner.

"TOMMY!" She cried. He stopped and backed up.

"yea?"  
"Wanna hang out? Mom's not home, Neither is Sadie"  
"Uh.."  
"They left a note"  
"I have to get home...that nurse is going to be there soon"  
"Oh, right."  
"Sorry"  
"Call me later"  
"will do"  
Jude walked back inside. The answering machine was beeping, and said there were 2 messeges. She pushed "play". "This messege is for a Ms. Harrison, you're daughter and Tom Quincy were escorted by the police department to Quincy's home, after an arrest on the man who shot Quincy. Nobody was hurt in this situation. If you have any questions, please contact us at..." Jude instantly pushed 'delete' The next messege began to play. "Hey Jude, it's..Jimmy." Jude's eyes glared at the answering machine. "I'm calling from jail... You probably have found out first hand by now that I'm not the one who shot your producer. They're releasing me tomorrow so if you just wanna hang out or something...we can talk about it. Once again, very VERY sorry."  
Jude pressed delete and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out the pizza at just ate it cold.

_So now Tommy's my boyfriend...Jimmy is innocent, and wants to hang out with me...and I don't exactly WANT to, but should I anyway? wow, Tommy's my boyfriend _Jude thought to herself. It still sounded weird to her.

Fighting the urge to call Tommy yet again, she ran upstairs and let herself fall asleep. This time, there were no nightmares.

Victoria and Sadie returned home, and ran upstairs to Jude's bedroom. Victoria shook Jude awake.

"Mom...what's all..." Jude was silenced when Victoria grabbed Jude's chin and began turned her face all over, making sure there were no bruises or cuts."mom I'm fine"  
"We were at the library." Sadie said "And the news was on. There you were, with Tommy...holding hands. The police were questioning you, saying something about an abduction and attempted murder?"  
"Yeah, but we're all ok" Jude said

"Why didnt you even CALL me?" Victoria asked. "I thought you had more sense!"  
"I was with Tommy" Jude said

"Apparently you're a little close to Tommy too" Victoria pointed out. "Holding hands? That's not exactly producer/artist relationship there"  
"You know what mom, you're right" Jude found herself in a sitting position. "He's my..boyfriend"  
"What! I beg to differ!" Victoria said. "You are still my daughter, and you're not going to give it up for that sick producer"  
"Mom.."Sadie said, trying to calm her down.

"Give it up! Mom I thought you had more trust in me! And Tommy's not a sick person, He cares about me" Jude defended herself. Victoria looked over at Sadie.

"It's true mom..." Sadie said. Victoria turned back to Jude.

"You will NOT be with him while you are in this household. As long as you live under MY roof, it's MY rules."  
"FINE!" Jude got up and ran outside the house. She walked down the road for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually she came up to Tommy's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hey, you walked all the way here?" He opened the door and moved closer to greet her with a kiss, but she moved away. "What's wrong?" He noticed she was crying.

"I uh... mom knows about us...she won't allow it"  
"Well I had figured that...so you're just going to..end it now?" Tommy said, scared that she was going to break up with him. Jude stood there, staring at her feet, she eventually walked past him into his apartment. She plopped herself on the couch and held her head in her hands. Tommy stood up next to her.

"Jude..?"  
"if you want to be with me, I'll have to move in"  
"What? As if your mom will allow that"  
"she SAID as long as I live under HER roof, its HER rules. She didn't say anything about me living anywhere else"

"I donno Jude.."  
"Do you not want to be with me?" Jude looked up at him.

"of course I do.."  
"Then this is the only way"

Tommy sat there considering this. Jude living in his apartment with him. Alone. There was only one work Tommy could think of to describe that, and that word was "Crazy"

"Jude are you sure? I mean, I can wait...till your mom trusts me"  
"That will be NEVER" Jude said

"Well Jude they won't accept us if you live here either"  
"Well then, at least i still have you"  
"You're being crazy, Jude. I'm not worth risking your family. Stay with your mom and we'll talk in a little bit"  
"Tommy! Why are you doing this? Mom will NEVER like you! If she loves me, she'll accept me for whatever I do. And besides, I still have Sadie. She's actually on my side for once"

"You really want to be with me?"  
"of course"  
"And you really want to move out of your house"  
"Yes, Tommy, I do."

"Well.."  
"Well...?"  
"Welcome home, I guess"  
Jude smiled and embraced Tommy. "Thank you" She whispered in his ear. He kissed her cheek and let go of her and kissed her lips. "I'm gonna go start packing"  
"Today?"  
"Yes today! The sooner the better!"  
Tommy drove Jude home, and watched as she ran up the steps to her house and run inside. He decided to wait outside a little while for her to pack.

Jude walked inside and up the stairs. She opened the broom closet door and pulled out a bunch of boxes that they had kept from microwaves, etc. Jude also found some boxes from her birthdays in her own closet. She began with her clothes first. She tucked them in all the luggage cases she had. Thank goodness most of them fit. She would just have to come back for the rest later. She put all of her figurines in newspaper, and stuffed them in a box as well. She tucked away all the picture frames she had on her shelves, and put them in a box with her photo albums. The photo album she made sure was kept safe was the one that had a picture of her and Tommy on the front. It was all the pictures from the studio.

"Jude...what are you doing?and why is Tommy sitting in your driveway reading a magazine?" Jamie asked, he had come in her room uninvited.

"I'm moving out, Jamie!" Jude said

"Why?"  
"Tommy..asked me to be his girlfriend"  
"So?" Jamie was taken aback and hurt  
"So, mom doesn't want me to be with him, so I'm moving in with him"  
"Isn't that the opposite of not being with him?"  
"Why should I listen to her? She doesn't know him. I want to be happy"  
"Jude...think about this"  
"I have, Jamie"

"I won't be your nextdoor neighbor anymore" Jamie pointed out. Jude hadn't even considered this. She'd been Jamie's nextdoor neighbor for as long as she could remember. She stopped packing and sat on the foot of her bed. Jamie sat next to her.

"You're leaving..to be with him.."  
"Jamie..."  
"Fine. I see you pick your boyfriend over your friends and family"  
"It's not like I'll be gone forever! I'll just be a few miles away..."  
"Whatever. See you around" Jamie said. He got up and walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs to his own house. Jude stayed at the foot of her bed, cupping her face in her hands. After a few moments, Jude finally stood back up and resumed packing. She was going to move out and be with Tommy no matter what. Jude heard knocking at her door. "Oh for god's sake" She said to herself. "Come in" It was Sadie.

"Sis..you're leaving?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm happy for you...but I'm also sad. I'll miss you"  
"Why is everybody acting like I'm moving to freaking Japan!"

"Because...All my life, you've been right down the hall. Now...you're right down the city" Sadie laughed a little. "But I'm glad...that you've found what will really make you happy."  
"I'm sorry Sadie...I know how things were between you two"  
"Hey, don't worry about it. It was all about you"  
"That makes me feel better" Jude said sarcastically.

"Just, know that I'm here...whenever"  
"I know, Sadie"  
Sadie gave her sister a hug and allowed her to keep packing. Finally, Jude was satisfied with how much she had. She had all the necessities, she could come back for the rest some other day. She took her luggage bags down first. She stood at the doorway and saw her mother at the table. She put down her luggage and walked over to her mom, sitting down opposite her at the table.

"You're still a baby" Her mom said without looking at Jude.

"Mom...I'm not a baby. And I can't believe that you would do this to me, but it's okay"

"I don't want you with him...but if you choose him then...go be with him, away from here"  
"And...you'll never accept us?"  
"Maybe when you're older"  
"Thanks, mom"  
"And just know, I still love you. No matter what you do. I don't like your choices, but I wont keep you out of my life. That will be the biggest mistake I'll ever make"  
"I know mom, I love you too. But Tommy really does care about me"  
"I'll believe it when I see it" Jude stood up, and walked over to victoria. Victoria stood up as well, and wrapped her arms around her baby girl. Victoria began crying on her shoulder, and Jude's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"I should go now"  
Victoria gave a kiss on her daughters cheek, and helped her bring boxes out to the viper. "You'll have to come back for the rest" Victoria said to Jude.

"Yea...I know" Jude said.

"Take care of my baby" Victoria said to Tommy. Tommy nodded

"I will Ms. Harrison."  
"And don't hurt her. I don't want to see her like Sadie was over you. You seem to be liked in this family."  
"Yeah..."

"Bye, Jude." Victoria walked to the door, sadie followed.

"Bye.."Jude whispered. She turned and stepped inside the viper. Tommy placed his hand on Jude's knee in reassurance. Jude smiled and shrugged her shoulders, trying to shake away her nerves.

"Ready?"  
"Yep..." Jude waved goodbye to her mother and Sadie, and then to Jamie who was standing outside. Jude placed her head on the back of the car seat and sighed out of relief that everything turned out okay. She was with Tommy, and she truly couldn't be any happier than she was right now.

A/n Thank you, thank you, takes a bow I can't thank you enough. of course you read all this in the first a/n up there. Well like I said, THANK YOU! Hope you liked, read the sequel, review this one, enjoy!

_Nani _


End file.
